


Midnight Monologues

by MothsAndMoonlight



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Introspection, Light Angst, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothsAndMoonlight/pseuds/MothsAndMoonlight
Summary: Selina thinks about what the word "sadness" means for herself and her love.





	Midnight Monologues

There was something inherently sad about Bruce Wayne.

Sure, the obvious answer was the fact that he was an orphan with a traumatic backstory and a stubborn need to keep everyone who cared for him at arm’s length. Then, there was the existential alternative that suggested Bruce was acutely aware that he would never be able to truly eradicate cruelty from the world, try as he might. Or perhaps the less obvious but still prevalent explanation pointing to his vast wealth and lack of people to share it with.

Regardless of what was the truth, whenever Selina Kyle looked into those deep blue eyes of his, she always saw it there. It was a request, a plea, a warning, a threat, a reminder all in one peculiar hue that reminded her of the Gotham skies on a particularly ambiguous autumn day.

She knew she would never be able to get rid of the sadness completely, for her own jade eyes had the same undertone with similar permanence. It wasn’t a passing wave, but an element that had become composed in the very nature of who they were. They were orphans, loners, attempting to forge bonds in the only way they knew how. Through animosity came trust; in the dark, there shone a light.

As Selina thought about the sadness, Bruce stirred in bed beside her.

She stared lazily at his resting form, gently brushing the hair from his face, letting her fingers trace one of his many scars. She thought about her own as she studied it, reminding her of everything they had been through and, more importantly, lived through.

The scars, like the sadness, would never disappear completely, but that was not to say they could not heal and be healthy again. To Selina, they were no longer a reminder of pain, but of perseverance and strength.

When Selina’s sadness met Bruce’s, it became less lonely, less painful, less meaningless. Together, they meant something because for once, their own virtues were reflected in another, one who they respected. In her, in him, weakness became strength, stubbornness became resilience, and sadness...

Selina looked back at Bruce, noting how truly at ease he looked in her arms. In her embrace, he was not afraid, not on edge, free to simply  _ be _ . For once, he was safe and he was loved and she was safe and she was loved.

Selina smiled and let her lips brush gently, ever so gently upon the forehead of her beloved. Sadness, she decided, became compassion.


End file.
